Archive:Henry Pattan
"I will have vengeance for my body being abused so. I shall live and die by my will and my will alone." Brother Henry (Hank) Pattan Seneschal of the Stormrise Warband. =History= Life in Arathor Henry has been dead far longer than he has been alive. During the Amani Troll Wars of near 2,800 years ago is where he met his unfortunate demise. A victim of a raid on a small human settlement of Arathor. In life Henry was a priest of both significance by the standards of his people at the time and insignificance of the modern standard. One of few humans taught the ways of the Light by the Quel’dorei during the wars to serve as a healer for his people, part of an elaborate agreement for human mercenary services during the Troll Wars. He served as a teacher and effective local wise man for a small, now forgotten, border town. His death was one of noble sacrifice, assisting the defence of his town by aiding the local militia with immediate battle-healing. The fight progressed well, trolls not expecting a small settlement to have any magic wielding humans which granted the defenders far longer combat survival than they would have otherwise. The trolls of old were not fools, however, and Henry was quickly dispatched once his significance on the field was realised, but he had held the line long enough for the defenders to win the day. Buried with honours at a nearby cemetery with minor incantations upon his corpse to reduce the rate of decay, Henry would be remembered for a few generations and would vanish from knowledge till a few thousand years later… Service to the Scourge During the Third War the Acolytes of the Damned came upon the old Arathor cemetery in which Henry had been buried. Henry drew some attention since his was the most elaborate tomb in the rather modest grave and upon discovering that he was a priest in life it was decided to raise him as a perversion of his previous self, in typical necromantic sadistic humour. Hank would serve as a skeletal shadow-mage for the Scourge, with enough free will to experience and record the actions he performed yet not enough to prevent any of them. The actions Henry was forced to partake in were abominable in nature. The slaughter of women, children, elderly and defenceless. A constant and undisturbed nightmare of evil acts upon the descendants of his own people. Eventually stationed in Lordaeron as a battlement defender, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner’s coup, the sudden loss of the Lich King’s dominance and his own priestly training allowed Henry to finally break free from the thrall of the Scourge. Freedom in Undeath The moment Henry was freed from the control of the Lich King he struggled to keep his form intact. Having no muscle mass or skin remaining he was forced to turn his own priestly magics inwards to keep himself from simply falling into a pile of useless bone. Retaining his mind and sanity, Henry was quick to find himself in service of the Horde and his knowledge of wartime settlement management and cross-race cooperation resulted in his appointment to seneschal of a Horde Warband to serve as the Forsaken interest in the group. =Appearance= Few words other than ‘skeletal’ can give Henry the credit he is due. The minor incantations placed upon his tomb only allowed his skeleton to eventually ware the decay of thousands of years. Physically weak, Henry maintains his appearance through sheer force of will. Over time he has mastered his corporal situation and is able to maintain it with minimal effort, interacting with objects via mental means rather than direct physical contact. His bones are a decayed-yellow, hollow and brittle. Eyes maintain the common Forsaken yellow glow till he takes upon his concentrated shadow aspect, in which they turn a dull red. =Personality= Henry values freedom of will and personal responsibility above all other vices and virtues. His hatred towards the Lich King as those who willingly follow him can not be matched, the only thing coming remotely close is his hatred of Forest Trolls, especially the remnants of the Amani Empire. When dealing with others he still clings to his path in life of always attempting to teach something but his method is often condescending and arrogant. He views himself as always in the right, confident in his convictions and the voice that carries the most weight in any argument. The only reason he has yet to be killed for his arrogance is because he is often correct. =Story from the Front= Shadow Combat =Trivia= *Has a high respect for elves *Refers to any religion bar that of the Light as ‘heretical’ =See also= *Stormrise Warband Category:Archived Characters